Malefor
Character Synopsis At a young age Malefor was deemed the prodigy of the dragons being a rare species called purple dragon and mastered all the elements that astonished his dragon teachers. But Malefors destiny went into a unpleasent path, with him becoming full of himself that led to a banishment by the elders. This angered Malefor, and he went through horriable lengths of corrupting himself with dark powers, and was almost victorious in his attempt to defeat all the dragons and destroying the world. Fortunately for the Ancestors, they defeated Malefor and placed him in captivity in the Mountain of Malefor. With a corrupted Cynder freeing the essence of Malefor from Convexity, Gaul brought the dark master back in motion by freeing his soul in the Mountain of Malefor. Years later Malefor nearly succeeds in his goals again, with Spyro and a non-corrupted Cynder finishing him off. Malefors last moments is seen with him being taken away by all the spirits of the purple dragons. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 5-B Verse: Spyro The Dragon (Verse) Name: The Dark Master, Malefor Gender: Male Age: Centuries old Classification: Rare Purple Dragon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Flight, Elemental Manipulation, Elemental Breath, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Explosive Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Aether Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Darkness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation,Magic Barrier, Possession (Using the Destroyer) and Dark Side Aspect Manifestation. Destructive Ability: At least Large Planet Level (Malefor was clashing against two planet level characters at once) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Malefor can blitz Spyro and Cynder more than quadruple their speeds) Lifting Ability: Class Z Striking Ability: Planet Class Durability: At least Large Planet Level (Malefor was taking hits from Spyro and Cynder in a many lesser vs fewer greater fashion) Stamina: At least High Range: Planetary Intelligence: At least Extremely Intelligent (Malefor is a dragon with centuries of knowledge and has known things that not even the Chronicler knows of) Weaknesses: Like Spyro, Malefor is not without his limit in running out of his magic, however it should be known that he is stated to have almost no limits as to how much he can use, meaning that he can likely use much more of his magic than the lesser experienced purple dragon can. Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques * Fire: A famous iconic attack among dragons in general, fire has an attribute that Malefor mastered with no difficulty in any degree, and can cause flames to heat his enemies to defeat. * Ice: This speciality can freeze enemies, create ice pillars and create ice spikes as an effective pierce on the opponent. * Electricity: Designed to zap characters, this notable attack can also conjure up storms with thunder and lightning. * Earth: The technique is capable in creating huge Earth Boulders, fire rock boulders from Malefors mouth, and rock stalagmites. * Wind: '''An air attack that can bring forth a cyclone and a twister. * '''Aether: More known in using the Dark Aether than the Light Aether, this attack is Malefors true element that is a spiritual matter of the universe and has affected the purple dragon to a nasty degree of further corruption of his power, corrupting anything he uses it on, including himself. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Dragons Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fear Users Category:Possession Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Magic Category:Tier 5 Category:Flight Users